Masterpiece
A Masterpiece is a special item that you can construct to help you gain a rank. Masterpiece Building Before you can make a Masterpiece, you have to track down its Blueprint and collect all the items needed to build it. Blueprints are given by My LEGO Network Networkers hidden around the site, but they'll often want a special item of their own before they'll help you. To build your first Masterpiece, look no further than everybody's pal: Echo! So far, the only known Masterpieces are: Crimson Apple Masterpiece The Crimson Apple Masterpiece can be obtained by sending Farmer John an Apple Pie. It requires 1 Apple and 5 Red Bricks to make. The simplest Masterpiece of all. After it's made, you become Rank 1. Royal Hive Queen Masterpiece The Royal Hive Queen Masterpiece can be obtained by trading Bee Keeper Bill 20 Honey Pots for the blueprint. It requires 10 Red Flowers, 1 Drone Bee, 10 Worker Bees and 50 Honey Pots to make. After it's made, you become Rank 2. Giant's Hat Masterpiece The Giant's Hat Masterpiece can be obtained by setting up a Millstone Hurling Module at your page and winning. Requires 80 Lumber, 40 Blue Bricks, 1 Giant, 80 Red Bricks and 1 Millstone to make. After it's made, you become Rank 3. Speedy Motorcycle Masterpiece The Speedy Motorcycle Masterpiece can be obtained from Radia's page for 1 Victory Trophy. Requires 80 Blue Bricks, 40 Yellow Bricks, 5 Victory Trophies, 1 Engine, 2 Tires and 1 Nitro to make. After it's made, you become Rank 4. Jeweled Triceratops Masterpiece The Jeweled Triceratops Masterpiece can be obtained after getting 500 clicks on your Dino Excavation Module. Requires 50 Green Bricks, 50 Purple Bricks, 30 Dino Scales, 3 Dino Horns, 10 Rough Diamonds, 10 Rough Sapphires and 10 Rough Rubies to make. After it's made, you become Rank 5. Craftsman's Cottage Masterpiece The Craftsman's Cottage Masterpiece can be obtained from Ron Roofer's Trade Module for 30 Purple Bricks. Requires 1 Cottage Foundation, 1 Cottage Plumbing, 1 Cottage Electrical System, 1 Cottage Roof and 100 Nails. After it's made, you become Rank 6. Enchanting Harp Masterpiece The Enchanted Harp Masterpiece can be obtained from Sandee Starreyed's page for 1 Platinum Album. Requires 50 Orange Bricks, 20 Platinum Albums, 1 Mind Control Emitter, 4 Hypnotic Frequency Machines and 1 Electric Guitar. After it's made, you become Rank 7. Brickota Totem Pole Masterpiece The Brickota Totem Pole Masterpiece can be obtained from Vihow's page for 1 Drum Kit. Requires 1 Totemic Snake, 1 Totemic Owl, 1 Totemic Hawk, 1 Totemic Mountain Lion, 1 Totemic Wolf, 1 Totemic Rabbit, 1 Totemic Turtle and 1 Wi-Fi Transmitter to make. After it's made, you become Rank 8. Tower of Many Shields Masterpiece The Tower of Many Shields Masterpiece can be obtained from Wallus Wizzard's page for 1 Grey Brick. Requires 50 Grey Bricks, 10 Philosophical Stones, 1 Shield of Kindness, 1 Shield of Justice, 1 Shield of Strength, 1 Shield of Cunning, 1 Shield of Discipline and 1 Shield of Resilience. Intergalactic Cruiser Masterpiece The final masterpiece known so far. The Intergalactic Cruiser Masterpiece can be obtained from Commander Hobolt's page for 10 Nebular Crystals. Requires 1 Cruiser Command Center, 1 Cruiser Hull, 100 'Grey Brick's and 100 Transparent Bricks. After it's made, you become Rank 10. Category:Masterpieces